


Just Another Heathers!AU

by heartofitalia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (also like general spoilers for heathers), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, But she's Heather C. so she's a bitch here sorry, Homophobic Language, Lance has a collection of Disney pens, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Ok so for actual tags, Slow To Update, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, also I promise I like Allura, also underage because everyone is in high school, and here's another heathers!au, and klance does the do later, because I know you love them, because of life, even if no one else reads this but me, look I'll actually write the whole thing tho so there's that, ok that's an actual tag I love it, tags for future chapters:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofitalia/pseuds/heartofitalia
Summary: Things Lance Sanchez expected to do senior year - get into college, eat lots of popcorn with Hunk, survive.Things Lance Sanchez did not expect to do senior year - join the most popular girl group in school, meet a cute boy with a killer motorcycle who loves 7-11, and accidentally kill the most popular girl in school. Oops?----Alternatively Titled: The Klance Heathers - The Musical!AU that everyone wanted/is writing that I decided to write anyway. Enjoy





	1. We Could Be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!
> 
> As we can all see, I've joined the Heathers!AU bandwagon, like most of the fandom. Oh well. 
> 
> A few quick things before we start:  
> 1.) I know other people have written/drawn stuff for the general heathers!AU. This work isn't associated with any of those, so any similarities are just coincidence.  
> 2.) This will update slowly because of work/life. Sorry.  
> 3.) This is unbetaed, as always. I apologize for any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own voltron or heathers, but both are great and would highly recommend.

September 1,

_Dear Diary,_

_ So, I like to think I’m a good person. I believe that there’s good in every person. Yet here we are. First day of senior year. New diary, new year, right? But then I look around at all my classmates and I have to wonder how we got here? Like, just yesterday we were these tiny kids, all happy as we ran around the playground. Then we got older and -_

            Lance was pulled out of his writing as someone bumped into him. He quickly turned to apologize.

            “Don’t talk to me you freak.” The other student snapped before continuing on their way. Lance huffed.

_ I don’t think I can properly display my hatred for this school on paper. Like I can’t wait to get out of here. I’m getting my letter Harvard, Duke or Brown and I’m out. College is going to be paradise if I don’t die before then. _

_ Anyway, new year, new diary, same old people. I should go through the running list of characters right? To start with there’s me. Lance Sanchez. Wonderboy extraordinaire Don’t let anyone tell you different. _

            Lance was absorbed in his writing, leaning on his lunch tray as he scribbled down his thoughts in his note book. He didn’t notice the group of jocks walking towards him. Leading this group was Benjamin “Beezer” Wilbert, their school’s linebacker. He was stocky, with short brown hair and dull green eyes.

            He elbowed his teammate. “Yo, watch this.”

            Lance was biting the ears of his Micky Mouse pen when Beezer walked by and smacked the lunch tray out of his hands. Lance sighed, Beezer laughed.

_ Beezer Wilber. Third year linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick._

            “Dick” Lance mumbled as he bent to pick up his trey.

            Beezer was on him in a second. “What did you say to me freak?”

            Lance, not expecting that, jumped and almost fell on his ass. “Nothing! Nothing.”

            Beezer frowned “I’m watching you.” He said as he did the universal ‘I’m watching you’ hand gesture, and walked away.

            Lance put a hand on his chest. Honestly that was a little too much for him. Beezer may have been a dumbass, but he was a dumbass with the entire football team behind him. A team that would have no problem kicking Lance’s ass if they wanted. But he also had to wonder if it was redundant to say I’m watching you if one was already doing the hand gesture.

            “Lance?” A hand was placed on his shoulder. Lance jumped and dropped his tray and diary. It seemed like that would be the running theme of the day.

            He whirled to see who had scared him. Behind him was Hunk. “Jesus Christ Hunk. Don’t scare me like that.”

            Hunk laughed and bent down to pick up Lance’s stuff. “Sorry man. You were spacing out again. I couldn’t resist.”

_ Hunk Garret. My best friend since diapers. He’s got the biggest heart of anyone you’ll ever meet. Sadly, that’s not enough for this place. _

            “You’re worse than my sisters.” Lance said with a pout. He took his stuff back and slipped his diary into his bag. “Can we get some food before someone else decides to knock out trays out of our hands.”

            Hunk groaned as they walked over to where the food was being served. “I’m not sure this stuff is even edible.” He complained. “It’s more like food goo.”

            Lance shrugged as a large pile of what he assumed were mashed potatoes were put onto a plate. Some chicken nuggets were also placed on it and handed to him. “I agree. I think this might be green?”

            “Exactly!” Hunk exclaimed as he was given his own plate of mashed potatoes and chicken nuggets. They picked up their trays and started towards their usual table in the back.

            They were intercepted on way by Rolo Lander. “Hunk the Dump Truck! One Load!” he yelled as he slapped the tray out of Hunk’s hands.

_ And then there’s Rolo Lander. He’s the smartest guy on the football team. Which, ya know, is like being the tallest dwarf._

            Hunk groaned. “And there goes lunch.” He said sadly. Lance glared over his shoulder where Rolo was laughing with Beezer.

            “Hey asshole! Pick that up!” Lance yelled at the blond quarterback.

            “I’m sorry.” Rolo laughed. “Are you actually talking to me?” Rolo walked over, a lazy smile on his face and Beezer right behind him. Lance cursed his mouth. Why did he never think before he spoke?

            Hunk grabbed his arm. “Lance let’s go.”

            “Not yet.” Beezer said, throwing an arm around Rolo’s shoulders. “My buddy asked you a question.

            Lance glanced around. Most of the students around them were watching. They were probably wondering if Lance was going to be the first one to get beat up this year. They would be sympathetic, but glad it wasn’t them. Assholes.

            Lance mentally prepared himself. He shrugged Hunk’s arm off.

            “I am actually talking to you.” He said. “I want to who gave you the right to pick on my friend. I mean you’re a high school has been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.”

            Rolo smiled coldly and placed a finger on Lance’s cheek. “You’ve got a zit right there.” Rolo laughed and fist bumped Beezer.

            Lance rolled his eyes and walked over to the table in the corner. “What idiots.” He huffed as he dropped his tray on the grey table.

            “You’re an idiot!” Hunk sat down across from him. “You almost became victim numero uno of the year.”

            “I’m sorry its just..ug.” Lance ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s so unfair. They’re such assholes and they just get away with it.”

            “I know bud. But that’s life, isn’t it?” Hunk sighed and took a chicken nugget from Lance’s plate. Lance stabbed his spoon into the mashed potatoes in place of a reply.

            “Look, let’s talk about something that’ll make you happy. Like movie night.”

            Lance smiled. He and Hunk had started doing weekly movie nights back in freshman year. Sometimes it was the only thing they looked forward too.

            “Heck yeah. You’re on popcorn duty this week, right?”

            “Yeah. I already picked out a movie! I got the Princess Bride.”

            Lance internally cringed. He loved the movie, but Hunk almost always wanted to watch it. “Again? Don’t you have it memorized by now?” he asked as he continued to push around his mashed potatoes.

            “Ok first, so do you, so don’t judge me.” Hunk pointed a chicken nugget at Lance. “Second, I want to watch something with a happy ending. Don’t judge.”

            “No judgement here.” Lance ate a chicken nugget. “I was just pointing it out.”

            Lance heard a commotion behind him. The commotion appeared to be caused by a group of boys scrambling out the way of a group of girls. Three girls to be exact.

_ And then there’s the Lionesses. They manage to float above all the shit that goes on here. First there’s Katie “Pidge” Holt. She’s head of the yearbook committee and her parents are loaded. Her dad’s some famous scientist and her mom sells engagement rings. Then there’s Nyma Duke, head cheerleader. She doesn’t have much of a personality but her mom did pay for implants. And then there’s Allura Altea. The almighty. _

            Two are the boys had fallen in front of the girls. Allura looked down her nose at them before stepping on them as she walked over them. Pidge and Nyma glanced at each other before walking around the two boys.

_ She is a mythic bitch. _

_ Ok, complain as I might, I would give anything to be like them. They’re like, solid teflon. Never bothered, never harassed. I would give up my left leg for that. _

            The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Lance sighed. He didn’t want to go back to class.

            Lance and Hunk got up. Lance threw out his lunch before bidding his friend goodbye and heading out of the cafeteria.

            Hunk may have had class but Lance didn’t. He usually hid in the library until his next class. But he had to stop at his locker first to pick up his books for his afternoon class. So to his locker he went, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. That wasn’t all that hard considering most of the students had cleared out of the hallways by now.

            Lance’s locker was right next to the girl’s restroom. Usually it wasn’t that bad. He got to hear all the gossip which was nice. At the moment Lance could hear someone throwing up in the bathroom. Lance idly wondered which girl was going to walk out.

            As Lance was double checking to make sure he had his books for the afternoon the Lionesses walked out of the bathroom.

            “You really need to grow up Nyma” Allura said. “Bulimia is so two years ago.” She continued, pulling out a file. She walked to the window and sat on the windowsill and began to file her nails.

            “Yeah Nyma.” Pidge agreed. “Maybe you should see a doctor.” She suggested before moving to sit next to Allura.

            “Maybe I should.” Nyma answered with an air of disinterest, twirling a lock of blond hair around a finger. She was leaning against the wall close to Lance. She looked at her friends before heading into the bathroom.

            “Allura! Katie!” Lance looked up from his backpack to see Coran Fleming, one of their English teachers, walking down the hall. From the bathroom they could hear Nyma throwing up again. “And Nyma! May I ask what you three are doing out of class?”

            “Nyma’s not feeling well.” Allura answered smoothly. “We’re helping her.”

            Lance cringed. That excuse wouldn’t work. Coran was notorious for giving students detentions when he found them out of class. So unless they could somehow produce a hall pass they would be serving detention.

            An idea popped into Lance’s head. He reached into his backpack pulled out one of his folders. Freshman year he had realized he had a particularly good talent – forgery. It came in handy a few times throughout the years and hopefully it would be of use now. He found a hall pass slip and began writing.

            “Not without a hall pass you’re not. A week’s detention for the three of you.”

            “Actually Mr. Fleming!” Lance jumped up. “We’re all out on a hall pass. Yearbook.” He explained as he held out the fake hall pass.

            Coran frowned and took the hall pass. He looked over it and then looked up at Lance. Lance gave the teacher one of his patented Lance smiles. Coran huffed and placed the hall pass back into Lance’s hand.

            “Hurry up and get where you’re going.” Coran said before heading off. Lance turned to watch him go off. Once he left the hall Lance left out a sigh of relief.

            The fake hall pass was snatched out of his hand. “This is an excellent forgery.” He turned to see Allura holding his hall pass. Behind her were Pidge and Nyma. “Who are you?” Allura asked, stepping into Lance’s personal space.

            Lance took a deep breath and stepped back. “Lance. Lance Sanchez. I crave a boon.”

            Allura looked unimpressed. “What boon?”

            Ok, he could do this. “Let me sit at your table. Just once. You don’t even need to talk to me. If people think that you tolerate me they’ll leave me alone.” Lance explained. The three girls laughed.

            “Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absent notes.”

            Nyma tiled her head, golden curls bouncing as she did. “How ‘bout prescriptions?”

            “Shut up Nyma.” Allura snapped.

            The blond wilted away. “Sorry Allura.”

            Allura rolled her eyes before turning her full attention back to Lance. “You know,” she began, circling around him. “for a greasy little nobody you do have good bone structure.” She stood in front of him again, a hand on her chin in thought.

            “And a symmetrical face.” Pidge pipped up. She reached up and pulled Lance down. “If I cut it in half I would have two identical halves, which is very important.” Lance stared at the shortest Lioness. Ok, maybe he would have to stay away from Pidge a bit.

            “Let go of him Pidge.” The brunet did as she was commanded, and Lance could stand correctly again.

            “You know what Lance?” Allura gave him a predatory smile, like the cat that got the canary. “This could be beautiful.” She booped Lance’s nose. “Meet me here after classes, understand?” Lance nodded in response.

            Allura’s smile grew. “Good. Come on girls. Let’s go.”

            The Lionesses walked away. Lance turned to watch them go, feeling a little dazed. He hadn’t been expecting that to actually work.

******

            The next day Lance felt like the entire school was looking at him as he walked with the Lionesses. He _felt_ different, he _looked_ different. The most of the afternoon had been spend with the Lionesses. He had barely made it to movie night with Hunk.

            Now Lance was walking though the hallways all done up. While he did keep good care of his skin, Allura had insisted on a full makeover after school the night before. Not only that, she had also insisted on a wardrobe upgrade. So now Lance was walking around Westerville High all done up, with expensive body washes and lotions, wearing a whole new set of clothes. Not that he minded that.

            “Since you’re one of us now, you need your own color.” Allura had explained him the night before. Each of the Lionesses had their color. Allura was purple, Nyma was yellow, and Pidge was green. Everything they had followed their assigned color. Therefore, it also stood to reason that Lance needed a color. Apparently, she had decided that color was going to be blue. So here Lance was, all dressed in blue. Not that the outfit looked that bad. His outfit today was a pair of light grey pants with a light blue shirt. Paired with that was a navy-blue vest, tie, and sneakers.

_“If we got a few more colors, we would have a whole rainbow.”_ Lance though as he and the Lionesses walked into the cafeteria for lunch.

            He could hear people whispering as they walked, asking who he was. The whispers seemed to get louder as they walked. Lance willed himself to not look around at everyone.

            “Lance?” He heard Hunk say from somewhere. He looked around to see his best friend staring at him in shock.

            Lance was confused. He had told Hunk what had happened the night before. Hunk knew that Lance was going to be with the Lionesses. He didn’t get why Hunk looked so confused.

            “That’s Lance Sanchez? He looks good.” He heard someone say.

            Lance almost stopped. He looked good?

            There was a small smile on Lance’s face as he and the Lionesses sat at their table.

            “What do you look so happy about?” Allura sneered. Lance was too happy to even acknowledge how mean Allura sounded.

            “I look good.” He said with a small giggle. He wasn’t used to people he didn’t know saying he looked good. He needed a moment to process.

            Allura huffed. “Of course. I don’t hang out with people who aren’t beautiful.” Lance stared at her for a moment.

            “Stop staring at me.” Allura snapped.

            “Uh, sorry.” Lance looked down at his hands.

_‘Beautiful huh?”_ Lance smiled. _“I like the sound of that.”_ No one bothering him, people thinking he looked beautiful. It was something he could get used to.

            Maybe it was the beginning of something beautiful. 


	2. Fight For Me at the Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't foil a prank, angers Allura, and meets a rather handsome boy in a trench coat. One of those is much better than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! 
> 
> So sorry for the wait! Both Candy Store and Fight for Me are two of my favorites, but they're both super hard to put into a narrative form. But they're done! 
> 
> Also thank everyone for the comments and kudos! I'm so glad you guys like this! 
> 
> As usual I don't own Heathers or Voltron, but do highly enjoy both. 
> 
> Also the usual warning for violence apply, but I wanted to let everyone know there's a (shitty) fight scene at the end. 
> 
> Anyway, that's it from me! Enjoy!

_ Dear Diary_

_ So, it’s been three weeks since I’ve become friends with the Lionesses. _

_ Ok so friends is a bit too strong a sentiment. It’s more like the Lionesses are people I work with. Our job is being popular and stuff. _

            “Hey Lance.” Lance looked up to see Hunk in front of him.

            Lance closed his diary and slid it into his bookbag. “Hey Hunk.” He said with a smile.

            There was a heavy, uncomfortable silence between them for a moment before Hunk said, “You really look beautiful lately.”

            “Oh,” Lance rocked back on his heels, “thanks? I mean I’m still the same old me.”

           “You sure?”

            Lance winced. He wasn’t used to being awkward with Hunk. The two were best friends. Lance was pretty sure his first word had been Hunk. To hear his best friend sound so upset with him was something he didn’t like.

            “Look Hunk…” Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “If this is about movie night-”

            “It’s not.”

            “Bull. Look Hunk, I’m sorry. I’ve just had a lot on my mind with everything.”

            “I’m sure. I mean after all, you’re with the Lionesses now.” It was hard to miss the bitter tone in Hunk’s voice.

            “Ok yeah, but they’re not my best friend.” Lance insisted. He took Hunk’s face in his hands. “You’re my best friend. This is a temporary thing, ok? It doesn’t change us.”

            Hunk gave him a sad look. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

            “I know. I’m a shitty person. I promise we’ll hang out soon, ok?”

            Hunk sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I just miss you, ya know?”

            Lance’s stomach turned a bit. “I’m sorry.”

             “It’s ok.” Hunk smiled. “Bro hug?”

             “Bro hug.”

            Hunk gave the best hugs, and one Lance Sanchez had been seriously missing said hugs. Lance felt at home wrapped in Hunk’s arms. It was good to know that things could still be ok between the two of them.

            Lance stepped back. “We’ll hang out soon, ok? Promise.”

            Hunk gave him a smile. “Yeah.”

            Lance smiled back, relishing in the moment. It was broken up by someone clearing their throat behind them. Lance turned to see Nyma standing there, all decked out in green and black.

             “Allura’s looking for you. She wants you at the table now.” The blond said, rolling a blond curl around a finger.

             “How very.” Lance replied, turning to roll his eyes at Hunk. He let go of his best friend and followed Nyma to the lunchroom.

            Allura was sitting at the lunch table, looking every bit the princess she thought she was. Pidge was sitting next to her reading.

             “Lance, I need you to write a letter for me in Rolo Lander’s handwriting.” Lance put his bookbag on the table and pulled out a piece of loose-leaf and a pen. “Nyma, bend over.”

            Nyma did as Allura instructed. Lance glanced between Allura and Nyma before placing the paper on her back.

             “Hey Hunk. I’ve been watching you and thinking about us in the old days. I miss hanging with you. I hope you can make it to my homecoming party this weekend. Rolo.”

            Lance frowned slightly, but wrote what he was told. “What’s this for?” He asked as he folded the paper.

             “I found out that Hunk the Dump Truck and Rolo used to play together in kindergarten.” Allura said.

            Lance was confused. “So what? We all did.”

             “Yeah well we didn’t all kiss on the kickball field.” Pidge said, glancing up from her book.

             “Oh yeah!” Nyma laughed. “I forgot all about that. It was disgusting.”

            Lance frowned. “So? It was a long time ago.”

            Allura ignored him as she stood and straightened her miniskirt. She plucked the note from Lance’s hand. She then ignored his protests as she walked over to where Rolo and Beezer were standing. The two were saying something to each other. Beezer laughed, and the two footballers fist bumped. Lance followed Allura over to them.

             “Rolo sweetheart. Be a dear and give this note to Hunk the Dump Truck for me?” She placed the note in Rolo’s hand.

             “What? No!” Lance protested.

            He looked at her, then at the note. “Alright.” He took the note. “What do you want to want to talk to that lard ass for?” he asked, beginning to open the note.

             “Don’t open it!” Allura said quickly, grabbing Rolo’s arm. “His sister is having an extra heavy flow and wanted some advice from my gyno.”

             “Eww.” As Rolo turned, Lance grabbed the note out of his hand.

            Lance took a deep breath and turned back to Allura. “You can’t do this. Hunk has been trying to get in with a crowd for years now.” Lance was lucky. Even though he wasn’t white, he was still skinny and attractive. And while Hunk was one of the best people he’s ever met, he was never conventionally attractive. “I won’t let you hurt him like this.”

            Allura was scowling at him. “Are we going to have a problem?”

            Lance paused. “What?”

             “Have you got a bone to pick?” “We’ve come so far Lance. Why now are you pulling on my dick?”

            Allura stepped close and grabbed Lance by the collar. “I’d normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch. But I’m feeling nice today. So _listen up bitch_.” She pushed Lance back. Lance stumbled back, lost his balance, and fell on his ass.

            Allura put a foot on Lance’s chest. “Do you know what I liked Lance?”

            Lance looked up at her, confused. “What?”

             “Do you know what I like?” Allura repeated. Lance shook his head no, even though he had an idea.

             “I like being in charge. I look good, drink hard, and run this school. And this little deal of ours is a chance for you to rise about the rest of the nerds. But that involves listening and doing what I say. Now if you lack the balls to do what I want you need to leave.”

            Lance stared at Allura, that final statement hanging in the air. As they stared each other down Nyma and Pidge appeared behind Allura.

            Allura turned and walked back towards the table. Nyma reached down and helped Lance up.

            Now that Lance was up, he dusted himself off and gave himself a quick once over. It seemed like there were no strange substances on him. He would have to go to the bathroom to make sure that he was actually clean.

            As Lance was patting himself down he realized he wasn’t holding the note. He looked around frantically. Then he noticed Nyma, twirling her hair with the note in her hand. His eyes widened and he lunged forward.

            Nyma stepped back. “Lose something?” she asked, a coy smile on her face. Allura looked pleased with her lackey.

             “Come girls.” Allura said before turning and walking to the table. Pidge and Nyma fell into step behind her. Lance took a deep breath and followed her. He watched as Nyma dropped the note on Hunk’s lunch tray as he stood in line, and Hunk’s confused look over his shoulder.

            Lance took a deep breath and followed the three girls. Lance wanted to reach out and grab the note away from his friend. He could see Allura watching him though. He could only imagine what she would do if he grabbed it. Probably murder him on the spot. He would definitely lose his now tentative spot with the Lionesses.

            So instead he walked by, planning to ignore Hunk as he did so. Instead his friend grabbed his arm. “Lance, did you see this?”

             “See what?”

             “Rolo invited me to his homecoming party!” Hunk squealed. “I told you there was still something there.”

             “That’s great bud.” Lance swallowed what he wanted to say. “And I never said there wasn’t. But what’s Shay going to think about this?” Shay was Hunk’s pen pal. They had been talking for months. Lance loved to tease his friend about the small crush he had on her, which Hunk would always deny.

            It appeared there would be no denial of feelings today though. “Shay would be happy for me. She’s the only girl for me. But I still would like to at least be friends with Rolo.”

             “I know bud.” He took Hunk’s hand in his own. “I’m happy got you.”

            The blinding smile Hunk gave him made Lance feel sick. “I need to get back to Allura.” He said, pulling away from Hunk. He turned from his friend and hurried over to the table.

            Allura looked amused as Lance got to the table. Lance glared at her for a second before looking down. _‘It’s just a note.’_ He told himself. _‘Nothing bad is going to happen to Hunk. It’s just a joke it’s just a joke it’s just a joke it’s-’_

            A nudge to his shoulder pulled Lance out of his thoughts. Lance looked over at Pidge, who was looking at him in concern.

             “You ok?” she asked, her voice a whisper so Allura wouldn’t hear.

             “I’m fine.”

             “Why should he be upset?” Nyma asked. She was sitting across from Pidge and had heard her apparently. She turned her gaze on Lance. “I mean if the roles were reversed he would leave you ya know.”

             “I mean probably.” Pidge agreed.

            Lance looked at the two of them in disbelief. “You know what. I’m not hungry.” Lance stood and turned to walk away from the table.

             “Lance.” Allura called. He turned to look at her. “Remember, you wanted this. You can either join the team or just keep bitching and moaning. Fly with us, or die alone. Keep on testing me and I’ll make sure you end up like Dumptruck.”

            Lance didn’t grace her with a reply as he walked away.

            He hated this. What kind of a friend was he? He tried to take some comfort in the fact that nothing else would happen. It wasn’t like Rolo actually knew Hunk was going to the party. Most likely Hunk wouldn’t even go.

            Lance paused and ran a hand through his hair. This was too much for him.

“Way to bow down to the Swatch-dogs and dietcoke heads.” Someone next to him said. Lance turned to look at him. The boy had to be the same age as Lance. He his black hair was long, falling over his shoulder and over gray eyes. “They’re going to crush that poor boy.”

             “I’m sorry. What?”

            “You clearly have a soul.” The boy closed his book and stood, his black trench coat flapping behind him. Actually, Lance noticed, he was dressed almost entirely in black. The only exception was his shirt, which was a dark red. “You just need to work harder on keeping it clean. We’re all born and marked for evil.” He finished.

            The boy gave Lance a smirk as he walked passed him. Lance watched him for a moment as his brain caught up with what just happened.

            “Hey!” Lance tripped over his feet as he ran to catch up. “Don’t just quote Baudelaire at me and walk away!” The boy stopped and turned to face Lance. “I didn’t catch your name.”

            “I didn’t throw it.” He replied, the smirk still on his lips. Lance’s mouth dropped as he watched the boy turn to continue on his way.

            Lance watched him walk away, intrigued. _‘There’s someone you don’t meet every day’_ he thought.

            Meanwhile, Rolo and Beezer were sitting at a table watching the two boys talk.

             “Who does that guy in the jacket think he is? Bo Diddley?” Beezer asked with a huff. “Let’s kick his ass.”

             “We’re seniors man.” Rolo complained, kicking his feet onto the table. “We’re too old for that shit.”

            Beezer ignored the comment, instead getting up and heading towards the new guy. Rolo sighed and followed him. They both pushed past Lance, who yelled out as the knocked into him.

            Lance was fixing his jacket when Beezer through his arm around the new guy. “Hey sweetheart, what did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohioooooooooooooooo?” he asked in the most obnoxious voice ever. Everyone sitting around them turned to look.

            _“God Beezer is annoying.”_ Lance thought with a huff.

            Rolo through an arm around the guy’s shoulder also. “My buddy asked you a question.”

             “Hey Ro. Doesn’t the caf have a no fags allowed rule?” Beezer asked with a laugh. The people sitting around them laughed dutifully.

            The new guy shrugged the two footballers off. “Well, it seems like they have an open-door policy for assholes.”

            Beezer and Rolo exchanged looked. “Hold his arms.” Beezer commanded.

            Beezer swung at the new guy, who ducked the punch. Rolo lunged, and the new guy simply stepped out of the way. Rolo flew into the table, causing the food and drinks on the table to go flying. People started yelling and jumping out of the way. Lance also jumped back away from the action.

            Lance watched Rolo stand, crack his neck, and turn to swing. The punch didn’t land. Instead it hit the book the new guy was holding. He smashed his book into Rolo’s face. Then turned and brought the book up to smash into Beezer’s chin before he too could get a punch in.

            A crowd was forming around the fight now, with Lance at the front. He licked his lips as he watched the new guy hand Rolo and Beezer their asses. This was an incredible sight. In his four years of high school Lance had never, ever seen anyone beat Rolo and Beezer in a fight. Now here was this new kid with a shitty haircut changing that.

            Lance watched the kid step back, avoiding another punch, and kick Beezer in the nuts. Lance covered his mouth to muffle his laugh. This was too much. God, it was great. Like Lance had never really liked watching people fight, but this felt so right.

            Maybe it would be worth getting to know this boy more. Lance wasn’t much of a fighter, but this kid was good. They could be a team, Lance thought. This kid could fight, and Lance could patch him up. And considering that this kid was now headbutting Rolo, he would probably need it.

            Lance watching in amazement at the new kid released Rolo. Rolo collapsed on the floor next to a curled up Beezer. The new kid wiped his hands on his pants and then ran a hand through his hair. Then he looked around locked eyes with Lance. He looked Lance over for a second and them smirked at him before turning and walking out of the cafateria.

            Yeah, Lance was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see me cop out at the ending? Because I did. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Next time: Freeze your brain and Big Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Candy Store and Fight for Me. See you then!
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to comment/leave kudos! They're good for the soul. 
> 
> Come scream at/with me on tumblr at ryan-haywouldyoublowme.tumblr.com


End file.
